To Love Oniichan
by Noxos
Summary: A story centering on Mikan discovering a truth that she never expected was true. contains a little Mikan/Rito


This will be my first To love-ru story so I know for a fact that I didn't get Lala's character properly hopefully thats just eat so hope you enjoy and please review as we hopefully produce more and more To Love-Ru stories here in since Yabuki Kentaro can't continue the canon part

* * *

To Love-Onii Chan

It was an ordinary day at the Sanzenin Hou….. oh sorry wrong story. It was an ordinary day at the Yuuki residence…. Well for them anyway as Rito was carefully searching through some old family photos that were taken way before He and Mikan were born. As his search continues Lala Deviluke enters the room and suddenly hugs our dear Protagonist from behind asking "Rito Whatcha doin"

Rito is suddenly shock from the sudden presence but calms downs after feeling the somehow familiar warmth from behind. And then frees himself from the Pink Haired Alien's grasp and answered "Oh its just you Lala. I was just searching for some photos of my grandparents for our Family Tree Project from school"

Lala then stands up and smiles at Rito saying "Oh that Project, I finish that one a few days ago. Thankfully I invented a machine that traces a person's family. Hold on Rito I'll go get it" Lala then leaves the room running towards her room as a ton of loud noises can suddenly be heard and once it stops Lala re enters the room bringing out a weird helmet like object that she suddenly puts on Rito's head and then brings out a remote and start pushing random buttons from said device. The helmet then starts to light up and then brings out a huge syringe handing it over to Lala.

Rito then starts to panic at the sight of the syringe and ask Lala "Lala whats that for"

As Lala checks the syringe he then gives a curious look to Rito while answering "This? Why for taking some blood samples for the machine"

Rito then stares at the syringe that was half his height again and ask "did you really take this when you did your project?"

Lala then chuckles abit saying "No of course not I took this "She then takes out a very small syringe and says "Its weird how people from Deviluke and people from Earth possess different composition in their blood"

Lala then points the Syringe towards Rito who then began to ran as fast as he could from her although regardless it ended the same way anyone could predict and Rito gave out possibly the loudest scream he ever did.

-= A few hours later: Lala's Room=-

A small UFO like object comes into Lala's room that sits atop her table that then opens and turns to a screen showing a Family of Rito's as Lala looks happily at it she was suddenly surprise by the info written on the screen and quickly prints it and runs outside the room.

Mikan was quietly cleaning the dishes when Lala suddenly enters the room and grabs her hand running to a table showing her the piece of paper she printed "Lala what this?"

Lala then pointed at the top of the paper reading Rito's Family Tree. Which suddenly surprise Mikan who then scanned down and notice the picture beside Rito it was a picture with a question mark on it written below it the words "Deceased" could be seen Mikan then had an even more curious look as she ask "What does this actually mean Lala?"

Lala then had a serious look on her face as she told her "This is supposed to be Rito's Family Tree but for some weird reason the invention I created to gather all the blood relatives that Rito is suppose to have shows that his supposed sister is dead leaving any trace of you absent in the data it gathered

Mikan was suddenly shock by what she discovered all her life she saw herself part of the Yuuki family and now after all these years she is being told she isn't but then ask Lala "Are you sure about this Lala maybe something is wrong with your invention?"

As Lala retained her serious face she then told Mikan "Impossible, I even double check it and used the machine myself and it showed no flaws" something suddenly told Lala to leave Mikan alone as the latter seemed as if a part of her was suddenly broken

Mikan then grab her cellphone and ran outside their house as fast as she could stopping at a bench where she sat on and with her phone she then called her Dad who after awhile pick it up Her Dad was the first to speak greeting the caller. And then Mikan said "Hello Dad"(Or Otoo-san whichever you like)

Saibai (Mikan's Dad) was surprise by her daughers voice said "Oh Mikan it's you how's my favorite daughter doing?"(Not really the best thing to say to a person who just discovered she isn't your daughter)

Mikan felt a little depressed by what her dad called her and then ask "About that, Dad am I really your daughter?"

Saibai was then surprise by what she said and told her "Of course you are you're My Little Girl, My Princess, My…."

Saibai was suddenly cutted off when Mikan suddenly screamed at him "STOP THAT!" And Mikan continued with her normal voice "I know that I'm not Rito's real sister how I'm really just adopted so please tell me what happened to my real parents?"

Silence suddenly filled the conversation but after awhile Saibai finally spoke with a more serious tone "Well it all started when Ringo-chan was suddenly sent to the hospital for the babies delivery...

-=A few years ago=-

"Hey Dad, whens my baby sister coming home?" Ask Rito innocently to his father as he lay on his bed ready to go to sleep

Saibai then gave him a smile and said "Pretty soon Rito"Saibai then tucked Rito in wishing him goodnight and a kiss and leaves the room as he proceeded to his and Ringo's room his cellphone suddenly rang with an unnamed caller and upon answering it, he found out the call came from the hospital Ringo was staying in. He was smiling with expectation from his caller, but his smile suddenly turned to a frown and then a look of shocked filled his face as he could feel his heart break into pieces over the news he then rush out of the house and off to the hospital.

After sometime he was finally able to reach the hospital quickly going up the floors and finally reaching Ringo's room upon entering said room he found an even more heartbroken mother laying on the hospital bed who look outside of the room's window, her eyes were filled with sadness as if a part of her was lost. Saibai slowly entered the room as he then ask his distraught wife "So did it really happen?"

Ringo was still staring blankly at the window but then gave him a faint answer "Yes it's true" She then take a look at her husband with the same lost eyes and ask him "Did you tell Rito yet?"

Saibai then scratch the back of his head and said "No I haven't I didn't want to break the little boys heart. But will have to tell him sometime"

Ringo nodded at this and said "Yeah. I wonder how he'll react after this he was so full of excitement when he found out about his baby sister" Ringo then began to tear up alittle.

Saibai was about to say something when the doctor suddenly enters the room and ask him to leave the room so he can talk to her about some stuff. after bidding her a farewell and a goodbye kiss He then left the room walking along the hallway with his eyes filled with tears from the news. After going down a floor later he then overhears a doctor and a nurse talking

The two had a worried look on their face as the Nurse then ask her colleague "What are we suppose to do with the child? The mother unfortunately died during child bearing and none of her family members wants to take her we don't' even know where the Father of the child is"

The doctor seemed to have made a decision but maintained a worried face "Well I guess we have nothing else to do. We'll just have to give her to an orphanage"

Saibai's eyes seemed to sparkle a little as a thought suddenly enters his head "_Could this be faith. A mother who just lost her child. and now a child who lost her mother?_" He suddenly approached the two about their predicament and about adopting the child. The two seemed abit worried about allowing a stranger adopt a child but after sometime the two were convince that it was alright. of course with Ringo's approval who seemed more than thrilled about the decision.

The next day or so after all the paperworks were done and all the bills payed. The two parents carried their newest family member back to their home. as they entered the house Rito excitedly ran to them as he continously jump trying to take a look at his new baby sister The couple then lowered the baby showing it to the young boy He then ask her parents "Wow! What's her name?"

The Married couple then look at each other with a curious face but after awhile then smiled each other and Ringo said to the child "Mikan... yes that's it Mikan Yuuki" Saibai then ask the young boy "So Rito since you now have a baby sister it seems like you have to take more responsibility"

Rito suddenly had a serious look on his face but due to his young age it seemed more cute than serious "Of course I'll protect her she's my baby sister. and I'll love her forever and ever"

The couple then had a satisfied look on their face as the family of four slowly walk towards another room which would be Mikan's room

-=Back to the Present=-

After finally telling the tale Mikan could have sworn she heard her Dad cry a bit. She then smiled and told him "Thanks Dad now that I know what happened I feel abit satisfied knowing what happened"

Saibai then smiled then again Mikan couldn't see that and said "Your welcome Mikan. Well I have a deadline to meet and I don't have much time left after talking to you so take care darling goodbye"

Mikan bid farewell to her well... Dad and closed her phone she then smiled but after awhile tears began rolling down her face. Unknown to any if it was due to joy of finding out she wasn't blood related to Rito or because she was in despair of finding out she isn't Rito's Sister but either way she spent sometime on that bench crying as much as she like in the empty area.

After sometime she returned home thankfully before it started to rain and as she slowly walk through the house reminiscing on her past. She was somehow lead to Rito's room leaving her to gaze at his sleeping face for some weird reason she felt drawn to him as her head started to feel heavier and suddenly layed beside her Onii-chan unknowingly hugging him and whispering "I Love You Rito-san" She then fell asleep beside him. hopefully ready for all the challenges they will face in life

**The End**

* * *

An Uncanon ending of the story

In Lala's room as the princess was sleeping soundly The computer used to determine Rito's Blood Relative suddenly turned on by itself showing Rito's picture. Suddenly a line appears beside his picture that then move alittle farther from him as a heart suddenly appears in the middle and a picture of Mikan on the other end of the line. A picture of the newly made Family tree is suddenly printed as it suddenly flew out of the room by itself carried by the wind. As it continued to soar it somehow found it's way into Mikan's room landing on top of her bed as a girl's laughter can suddenly be heard exiting the room along with the door closing by itself. The breeze continue to pick up making it's way inside Rito's room this time and the Girl's laughter can once again be heard and. A certain feeling could be felt inside the room as if a young girl was staring at the two and smiling and then suddenly dissapears along with the laughter.


End file.
